


Secrets

by BlueEyedAddict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Multi, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedAddict/pseuds/BlueEyedAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rich Castiel and his family are loaded and get away with anything. Sex, lies, murder, death,drugs, prostitution.</p><p>Dean and his family are struggling to pay their bills so for his seventeenth birthday his friends sneak into a club for the cool rich kids.</p><p>He meets Castiel a trouble making bad boy who's not afraid to commit multiple felonies to impress the birthday boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

HAPPY SEVENTEENTH BIRTHDAY DEAN!!!!!!!

 

10 new texts messages. All with the same message. Telling Dean Winchester happy birthday. He was seventeen. Old enough to drive. But not old enough to leave. The reason Dean stayed was for his mom and his younger brother Sammy. John was drunk and angry most of the time or working. At least he never hit them.

He sent a text back to everyone. Telling them thanks.

He had no idea what tonight's plan was. But it better not be like last year. They gave him a sweet sixteen!

Dean's phone flashed. Jo. 

He smiled Jo was one of his best friend's.

JO: Dress in the outfit I picked out.  
DEAN: No bowling?  
JO: No. Better.

Dean got dressed and went to school. Later that night he couldn't believe where he was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Castiel woke up at 7pm to a hangover Ans two bodies in bed with him.Crowley and Gadreel. Crow to his right with a bottle of Jack Daniels on the nightstand. Dreel on his left with a white powder on his left nightstand.

He heard a thump against the wall. Anna has another guy over. 

"Demons! I'll sick my hell hound's on you! I'm the King of Hell! "

Crow was fun on coke. Dreel was watching him.

"He doesn't need anymore Cas.He's still tripping from last night. "

"It's fun. Gadreel he's fine if he doesn't do it anymore than it's fine with me. More for me. "

Cas and Gadreel toke turns snorting the rest of the coke. Crowley woke up later and the trio drank the rest of the whiskey.


	2. Bang Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean sleeps with Castiel. And tries something new.

A club. That's where his friends toke him. A club with rich kids with a trust fund. 

But that doesn't stop Dean from being hit on. Normally he wouldn't go for this kind of place but with the hot brunette male who has his hand's on Dean's hips and is grinding against him he can't complain.

So when he goes back to the guys place later that night,it's officially the best birthday ever.

"Try it." The deep voice tells him.  
Dean's never done drugs before but he's always been a little curious. But coke? That was a bit tense. But Dean wanted him so he tried it. And hated it. He felt weird and his nose burning.

But the sex was amazing even better then when he and Benny had sober sex in the summer.

When he woke up the next morning his body ached. His insides felt raw. And he had a killer headache. His neck hurt the worst. He got up and walked over to the bathroom.

Hickeys and lots of them were on his next all over his chest, his stomach, his back and even his hips. 

BEST SEX EVER!

The huge bite mark on his left shoulder connecting to his neck was already purple and the skin had peeled away. Dry patches of blood remained.

He felt arm's around his hips.  
"Morning " a husky voice whispered into his ear. While a hand went into his boxers.

"Uh mornin..uhm ..?"

"Cas. And you are? "

"Dean. Uhmm I have to leave. Work." There's no way he was telling Cas he was underage. 

"K. Need a ride? "

"It's fine. I can walk."

Dean got dressed and walked home. It only toke hour's and the sun was already up. His dad's car was gone. But Mary was on the front porch swing reading the paper.

There was no way to sneak past her.  
So Dean pulled out his phone.  
DEAN: I was at your place last night.  
BENNY: Got it brotha

Just as Dean slid his phone into his pocket Mary looked up.

"Morning Dean. Care to explain where you were last night "

"Benny's. We watched movies. "

"And he gave you the hickey? "

Dean's eyes went wide."Uh."

"Go to bed Dean. We'll talk later."

Dean obeyed and went to his room.  
After changing into old sweats and a sweatshirt he crawled into bed. As he closed his eyes his phone vibrated. Figuring it was Benny he checked it. Only to be surprised of a picture of Cas in a hot steamy shower with hickeys down his chest.

 

CAS: other guys can look. but NO touching. I left my mark. If their to stupid to realize your mine. They'll get what's coming to them

 

Dean was scared. This guy sounded like a creep. 

 

CAS: Remember 2 eat three meals a day. Your to thin.

Maybe he wasn't so creepy. Dean had lost weight recently but that was from a two week long stomach virus that he couldn't eat a thing.

 

Maybe Cas was a good guy.


	3. Chapter 3

Should I continue this?


End file.
